kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fang
Fang is a hulking motorcycle rider appearing in the two-part episode, Born to Be Mild, which are the 90th and 91st episodes of the anime. History Fang is a biker who can't resist having fun causing trouble for the people of Cappy Town. He is the leader of a three-piece biking gang along with his friends Rip and Turbo. When he was younger, he and Gus were bad buddies who wanted to outrun Steppenwolf, the legendary biker. But Steppenwolf easily bested Fang, reminding him that being a biker was really about freedom rather than breaking rules and causing trouble. Since then, Fang has had a grudge against Steppenwolf. Fang secretly made a deal with Nightmare Enterprises, who in turn gave him a secret weapon to use when he was in a pinch. With his new power at the ready, he gathers Rip and Turbo and they roared into Cappy Town looking for Steppenwolf. Luckily for them they come during Cappy Town's second-annual racing derby. Kirby was able make quick work of Rip and Turbo in the first race, but Fang goes on to attend the second race. He manages to get the best of everyone during the race, until Steppenwolf appears and outraces him again as easily as before. Incensed and crazed by his loss, Fang, still desperate for victory, unleashes his monstrous secret weapon-- the ability to become Wheelie. Fang (now Wheelie) eventually meets his end when he crashes into part of the racecourse, the collision of which brings down the entire stadium. Physical Appearance Fang is a burly Cappy, but with sunken-in eyes and, true to his name, has small fangs in his mouth. He wears Roman-style gladiatorial clothing: a flapping mauve cape, a black Spartan helmet with red tufts of fur on its crest, and spiked wristbands. He has long purple sideburns and a bulking chin. Fang also carries around a flail that he can bludgeon or grab anything with. Along with the rest of his biker gang, he rides a purple motorcycle that resembles a Rex Wheelie. Personality Fang acts very much like a biker. He is an extremely cruel and self-esteemed Cappy and likes to cause trouble for the Cappies. Fang is also ruthless, cold and is also somewhat of a bully as well, as seen in his act of picking on Kirby the first time seeing him, despite this however, he is good friends with Fang and Turbo, and is even good terms with King Dedede and Escargoon. As Wheelie, he is completely silent. Powers and Abilities Original Form In his normal form, Fang displays impressive driving skills being able to ride a motorcycle with ease and can go in extremely fast speeds, being able to overlap many racers during the racing derby, the motorcycle also displays the ability to extend out a spinning drill with five spikes from the sides that can be used to puncture out tires from other racers. For weaponry he posses a long flail with a spiky mace at the tip that can be used in combat, it can also be used to wrap his foe in, with help from Nightmare Enterprises,. Fang displays a new ability, to at will transform into a large wheel-like monster called Wheelie. Monster Form As Wheelie, Fang is similar to his in-game counter part, he can drive in super fast speeds and can ram into his foes in full force. Quotes Trivia * Fang is one of the few Cappies in the anime to have white eyes with black eye lids, most Cappies previously only have small dotted eyes. * It remains unknown how both Dedede and Escargoon knew that Fang has the ability to transform into his monster form, though it is most likely possible that ether Fang told them or the N.M.E. Sales Guy told them off-screen in ether part one or two. * Fang is similar to Smirk, the lead monster for MT2. ** Both are monsters. ** Both are lead monster on the trio. ** Both monsters have white eyes with black eye lids. ** Both monsters have razor sharp teeth. * What happened to Fang remains unknown, as he does not explode after being defeated by Kirby and was last seen falling from the golden Dedede statue, it is possible that he was ether destroyed within the rubble of the stadium, or he possibly survived. * There were clues in the two-part episode to show that Fang is secretly in leagued with Nightmare Enterprises, as in the second part of the two-part episode, he did warn Kirby that he will "finish him off later" after he beats the race, this hints the fact that if Fang wins, he will transform into Wheelie and battle Kirby. it:Fang ja:ビート Category:Anime Characters Category:Monster